Feigning Innocence
by MoonlitPrincess775
Summary: The lands of Athine and Tarel have been at war for hundreds of years. Princess Serenity Phoenix of Athine has made the ultimate sacrifice for her country by leading a double life an assassin. But what will happen when a routine job ends up leading her face to face with Prince Endyimon of Tarel. Read Summary and AU notes in first chapter for all info.
1. Chapter 1 - A Double Life

**Feigning Innocence by MoonlitPrincess775**

**Author Notes: **Hey guys! Just a couple of little things before you begin reading. I know it says that it is Rated M, this is going to be for later chapters as there WILL be sex scenes within this story along the way. So please do not read if you are offended by such things! Also, this is my first ever fan fiction and I'm not entirely sure where this story will go. So please bare with me on that! ^_^; I would just like to say thank you in advance for reading this beginning of what I hope will be an interesting story. Please review and tell me what you think, if negative. Please make it as constructive as possible so I can improve my writing!

So that leaves me with but one more thing to say... ENJOY 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or story lines within Sailor Moon.

**Summary:** The lands of Athine and Tarel have been at war for hundreds of years, with each year that passes the fighting becomes more bloody and desperate than the last. Princess Serenity Phoenix of Athine has made the ultimate sacrifice for her country. She is forced to lead a double life as the infamous assassin Spritus Raptor. But what will when a routine job ends up leading her face to face with the cruel and vindictive Prince Endyimon. Will she open up and let the enemy in, or will she continue feigning innocence.

**Chapter 1 – A double life.**

"It's just another standard job Mina" Serenity sighed as she was finally released from the tightly bound corset. She could never understand why women adored them so. There was nothing pleasant about being pushed and manipulated to become "the perfect shape".

"Princess, just be careful… You know how we worry when your father asks you-"

"My father never forces me to do this Mina, you know that. It is my choice."

Mina shook her head slowly, there was no point arguing. The princess would never refuse an order. She always admired Serenity's courage and dedication to the cause; even if she felt her double life was wrong.

"I'll be fine Mina, I should be back by tomorrow evening. Remember, if anyone asks, I am off visiting Lady Raye." Serenity stared out of the window as she began to picture what life might have been like if the war was not still raging on. Would she be settled, married to a handsome prince? Her childhood would have been so different, there would have been no need for the hours of harsh training, no double life that she was forced to lead. It would have been parties, sparkling and grand with no fear of losing everything she holds dear.

The war between Athine and Tarel had been raging for several generations and with each year that passed people had begun to forget the real reasons for the fighting that never ceased…It became about the blood shed, power and desperation to conquer the other. She hated Tarel and everything it stood for. Serenity had seen so many close friends and relatives' blood shed by them. There were rumors of the royal family being harsh, cruel and vindictive. It was spoken about how they tortured members of her court to get information on her and her father. She knew very little on the royal family in Tarel, but she had heard wild stories of a cruel, cold-hearted prince who pillaged his way through her land. She detested him more than anyone else from Tarel. His name is Prince Endyimon and she hoped she would be the one who would eventually have the pleasure of ending his life.

"Who is it you shall be dispatching?" Mina asked as she began to braid Serenity's hair. It had taken years of practice for Mina to be able to do this in such a short space of time, but Serenity had always been patient. She never complained if Mina pulled her hair by accident or did it wrong.

"He's one of the lords from Tarel. It says in my instructions he is known as Lord Jadeite. If I can dispatch him, it means we will have one more of the Tarel command without a captain. I must try to get as much information out of him as possible before finishing the job and returning to my royal duties."

"Are you sure this is just a routine job? He sounds like he's quite influential. Surely he will be heavily guarded?" Something about this job un-nerved Mina. It all sounded too simple for her liking. But then, she always felt like this when Serenity took on her other persona.

"We have information that he is staying in the village of Aethon with a guard of 20 men. I have got past more than that before." Serenity winked at Mina as she walked towards the outfit that lay on the bed. The dragons hide leggings glimmered in the light of the setting sun. She gently pulled them on over her undergarments. They felt like a second skin to her, light as a feather but as tough as steel. Her assassin clothing was complex with many layers of finely made material to keep her protected but also offering the largest degree of movement. She sighed as the mask was placed directly over her face. It was completely black, covered in intricate silver designs. She pulled on the waist length hooded cloak, which covered her carefully braided hair. She was ready for another job…

Mina sighed; she knew Serenity was good at what she did. She had been leading this double life as an assassin for her father since the death of her mother nearly 6 years ago. The tales of her kills are renowned, even earnt her nickname, which had sent chills down peoples spines for years: Spritus Raptor, the robber of life. She had killed many influential people in Tarel over the years and was feared over all other members of her trade. There was an air of mystery surrounding the Seraphim; no one outside the close circle of the Athine kingdom knew it was the Princess. Although, no one in Tarel would believe the truth if they heard it. She had worked hard on her reputation as a sweet, innocent member of the royal family. Serenity appeared submissive and dutiful in view of the courts.

"Just be careful Serenity. I'll see you when you get back." Mina smiled, staring at the blonde who looked so similar to her. She pushed her honey blonde hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Please be safe…" Mina whispered as she closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2 - Not Everything Goes To Plan

**Chapter 2 – Not Everything Goes To Plan.**

**Author Notes:** Hi Guys! I'm sorry that it has taken me 6 months to write this next chapter. I appeared to suffer from that most dreadful of writing aliments; writers block. However, I finally managed to crack this out earlier. I promise next time that you will not have to wait so long for the next chapter even though this year is very crazy and full of university work for me! Thank you so much for the reviews I was given. It was flattering for people to want me to continue with this story and gave me the encouragement to want to think where I wanted this to go. Enjoy the next instalment of "Feigning Innocence".

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or story lines within Sailor Moon.

She always had to wait until the sun had fully set before setting off. Serenity sat on the edge of her bed, legs crossed underneath her staring up at the painting on the wall. It was one of the few paintings left in the castle of her mother. Serenity was 12 years old when it had happened. She repressed a shudder as the memory of her mother's death was forced to the back of her mind. The similarities between mother and daughter were incredible. They shared the same cerulean eyes, heart shaped face even their hair style had been done in the traditional Athine style with the hair pulled into two separate buns and allowed to flow down freely.

"I wish you were still here…" Serenity knew how her mother would feel if she found out about her secret life. She would be fearful and would never have let her do it.

She sighed, got up from the bed then with one final look round the room; Serenity left.

The only sound that could be heard was the tapping of Serenity's shoes on the cold marble floor. It seemed to echo up and down the long regal halls, covered in the Athine colors of gold and white. She missed the days when she was a child, rushing up and down these corridors with no fears or worries. Her father and mother were careful to keep her knowledge of the war around her to a minimal. They allowed her a childhood, to play and imagine living the fairy tail she wished she could have. The prince charming, the pretty dresses; sparkling and divine. Instead, she had grown up to have a double identity. Over the past 8 years she had lost the child-like innocence, her love for the sparkling grandeur of the parties. They had been replaced with pain, blood and death. But she knew it was all for a good cause. The end of the war, the thing she craved for more than anything.

As she opened the main door, the fresh crisp breeze crashed through her senses. Serenity enjoyed being outside more than anything in the world, the sights, sounds and smells all reminded her why she longed for a free life. Nature was one of the few things that reminded her there was more to this world than war. The beauty of the trees swaying in the night's breeze, a firefly gently buzzing past her face. She smiled as she made her way to the entrance of the stables. No one paid her any attention as she walked past, everyone knew she was Spiritus Raptor and knew never to speak to her. It was a known fact that the robber of life must be allowed to roam at night with no communication. This was the only thing she loved about this identity; she could pass through a crowd of people with no need for social obligation. She was a shadow, an outsider of society.

When she entered the stables, her horse was ready for her. She saw the stable boy staring at her wide-eyed as he always did. He never knew how to react to her, and she gave him a gentle nod before mounting her horse; Midnight. A gorgeous black Arabian stallion that Serenity fell in love with the moment she set eyes on him 7 years ago. Her father had purchased Midnight off a trader who had deemed him "untamable". No one had been able to go near the horse, which would kick anyone who went 100ft near the stable. Her father had told her not to go near him, but curiosity led her to the stable one day. That moment she walked up to the stable and looked into his dark and troubled eyes; that was it. The pair were transfixed. There was an understanding; a love shared. She saw past the anger and the violence and turned this once untamable creature into her trusted companion.

Serenity gently nudged Midnight in the side and they were off. The gates were opened for her without a word being said. They knew who it was and where they were going. There always seemed to be a glimmer of hope in the eyes of the soldiers' as she went shooting past. It reminded her that there were people who needed her; the robber of life was a beacon of hope. She would never stop; even after all the pain and death she had endured.

The village Serenity was instructed to go to was on the edge of Athine called Aethon. The Tarel guard had conquered it 4 days ago and it was in desperate need of being taken back. Aethon was a crucial location on the border and would allow the Tarel army to march onto the royal city if it was not taken back. She knew that the primary guard had been sent with Lord Jadeite to this village. Intelligence said there was only 20 currently posted here whilst the elite guard followed up behind. It would take the guard about 2 more days to reach this village. She was told to go in and terminate this Lord before he could do anymore damage. If there were no leader, the rest of the guard would flee out of fear of her. It had happened many times before. This was like any other job for her. Go in, take the target out, leave before anyone realized.

She had been riding through the forests for 4 hours before reaching the outskirts of the village. She gently stopped Midnight and leapt off him. The air was still and crisp as Midnight nudged his head into her side. She gave him a final stroke before whispering into his ear:

"If I am not back by dawn, go back to my father."

She stared into those stormy eyes one more time before running towards the edge of the village. There were 30 houses around this small farming village. It would be easy to sneak to the center where the camp was set up. She could see the smoke rising from the middle of the village. The houses were empty as she sneaked through the shadows round the village. Serenity drew her sword and held to her side as she stepped silently through the ghostly shell of a once busy and vibrant country village. She was constantly aware of any sounds, sights or smells that changed. It was one of the things she had first learnt in her training, the most important thing was to be at one with her surroundings. Before learning combat, she was taught to tune her senses. It gave her a whole new outlook on life and Serenity was able to see the world in a new beautiful way.

As she reached the center of the village she stilled in the shadow, guards were sat round the fire talking. They looked so relaxed as she counted 20 sat around. It all looked far too casual; then she heard leaves crackle under feet behind her, the sound of a sword being drawn. Serenity spun round lifting her sword into a defensive stance as the strangers sword sliced through the air clashing into her own. She parried the blow, leaping to the side away from the man. This was not part of the plan, there was only meant to be 20. She had not miscounted the numbers; there had been a mistake… Footsteps suddenly began to crash round her; guards with swords surrounded her.

"Well lads, it seems we finally managed to capture ourselves a robber."


	3. Chapter 3 - Underestimation

**Author**** Notes:** So I've managed to crack out two chapters in two days! Suddenly I can't seem to get this storyline out of my head and just continually feel the need to write and write and write. It could also be due to the fact it's christmas and all I have surrounding me is chocolate and festive television. :). Also, out of curiosity would anyone prefer for me to write from two perspectives (Serenity and Endymion). I'm starting to think about what way this will go and what will be incorporated into it. The chapters will begin to get longer I promise and the storyline will begin to form now. Thanks for the reviews and hope you all enjoy the latest instalment of "Feigning Innocence".

******Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or story lines within Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 3 – Underestimation**

The rest of the guard began to laugh at this man's remark. Serenity began to look around her; all the guards had their swords up and ready to take her out if she tried to escape. She had been in situations like this before and quickly began to calculate her best form of escape.

"Well, do you have anything to say at all?" The man in the shadow smirked, she was unable to make out any of his features but the arrogance in his voice angered her. If there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was arrogance. He was underestimating her and that would be his downfall.

The other guards continued to snigger at her as Serenity smirked under her mask at their casual nature. Oh how wrong they are, she thought as she slipped her free hand up her sleeve. Serenity always had a plan B and that was a smoke bomb.

"Men, I think we should find out exactly who this scum bag assassin really is... It's about time I got my revenge for all the friends of mine you have killed." The voice changed from arrogant to vengeful and that's when she knew it was her cue to leave. All it took was for her to drop this tiny ball and an explosion of smoke surrounded them all. She had already calculated her escape, to sneak past the weakest guard. There was one who looked younger and inexperienced. He never noticed as she leapt past him through all the confusion and shouting in the smoke. There was coughing and spluttering as she managed to escape the cloud and breathe the fresh air once more.

"FIND HIM. I WANT HIM FOUND NOW." The lead man's voice cut through the air, this man oozed dominance and power. There was something about the voice that made her shudder in a way she had never felt before. But that was the last thing she needed to think about right now as she sprinted through the abandoned village. Although she had been caught, she wouldn't leave without finishing the job.

Serenity ran towards the nearest hut, there was an overturned cart which she leapt on before pulling herself up onto the roof. The guards had just run round the corner as she had hidden herself in the shadows. A small smile crept across her face as she heard the panic in their voices at losing her so quickly. They knew it had been a grave mistake letting her go. Serenity had to be patient to stand a chance of completing the job, things had been miscalculated but not to this degree. The elite guards were already here and there was another general to take care of. This complicated the situation, but it was still easily resolved. She had seen Lord Jadeite sat by the fire before the little incident in the usual Tarel general wear of black armor with a deep red cape and the sigil of the Tarel royal family emblazoned in silver. From a far she had noticed the smaller details, he was an attractive man with sandy blonde hair and deep emerald eyes. She had assessed his weaknesses, how he would fight her and what she would see when she stabbed him through the heart. There was something telling of a man by his final moments. She always looked her target in the eye as they died; it was the least she owed them.

Once the rest of the guard had moved on she slowly got up and began to leap between the houses careful not to make too much noise as she landed on the thatched roofs. The wind was gently blowing in her face as she made her way back towards the smoke. Eventually, Serenity stopped as she heard voices below her:

"You underestimated him Darien…"

"Well I can see that now can't I"

"Look, everyone knows he doesn't leave till he's finished the job. He's coming back for me."

"I'm sorry about this Jadeite…"

"It's all for the cause"

The two men were stood with their backs to her facing into the fire. They could not see her from here; it would be so easy to throw a dagger into his back. But that was not her style. If she could take out two at the same time, then great it would be a fantastic achievement for her. Serenity slowly lifted her sword as she stood up on the roof. There were no other guards; it was going to be so simple and easy to take out the two of them at once. This was the perfect opportunity. She leapt down from the roof behind them lifting the sword up in front of her. At the sound of her landing they both turned lifting swords in a defensive stance.

A laugh came from the other man, a twinkle in his eye:

"I knew you would come back robber. I was counting on it."

It was at this moment, Serenity realized the shoe was on the other foot. She had underestimated him and now she was going to pay for it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Revealed

**Chapter 4 – Revealed**

**Author** **Notes:** I really don't know whats happened to me, but this is the third chapter I've done in three days. Every time I finish one chapter, I've suddenly got the need to continually write. I'm really enjoying writing this and would like to thank everyone for the amount of views I have had so far. :) I hope that everyone has had a wonderful christmas and has an even better new year! In response to MoonlitPrincess998: I hope you enjoyed the first meeting of Serenity and Endymion! I feel that both of the characters will have a bit of an internal struggle with their feelings. Can't wait to start with all the sexual tension between the two of them. The generals and girls will come into it a bit later on! :D I think this is going to be an incredibly long story and I can't wait to see where it takes me next.

Thank you for the reviews, enjoy the next instalment of "Feigning Innocence". :)!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or story lines within Sailor Moon.

Serenity had underestimated an opponent, something she hated people doing to her. Her mistake her cost her greatly, soldiers completely surrounded her. There were arrows, daggers, axes and swords all pointed towards her. How wonderful, not only had she underestimated but so had her father's informant.

"If you reach up your sleeve, you'll become a pin cushion before that little bomb hits the floor. Drop your weapon." The voice snarled from underneath a helmet.

She sighed, there was no other option. This had never happened before; some idiot in a helmet had outsmarted her. Her hatred for this man soared. She could hear the smugness in his voice. Serenity would not give him any satisfaction when he tortured her. She remembered the long hours of strenuous training in torture, the hours she endured agonizing pain. It all taught her to strengthen her mind, body and soul. She had hardened more than anyone her age ever needed to but now she had been captured it would allow her to endure whilst she planned her escape.

"You have five seconds."

Serenity rolled her eyes and replaced her sword back into its holder on her belt before lifting her hands gently up in the air. The shackles were slammed on her wrists and she was pulled into the back of a horse-drawn prison cart.

The man came up to her, the helmet still covering his features.

"You're going to wish you had left when you had the chance."

He stormed off to his horse, mounting it before riding off to the front. The cart suddenly sprung to life, the sound of horse's hoofs on the dirt paths filled her ears. Serenity sighed leaning her head back on the bars. The guards continued to mutter amongst themselves staring at her with a mixture of fear and intense hatred. It was a look she had become incredibly used to. The sun began to rise slowly in the distance; Midnight would know something was wrong. By midday her father would know something had happened and would be scouring the kingdom for any inclination as to what had happened.

The hours past slowly for Serenity, she spent the time calculating how she would escape. This wouldn't be the first time she had been captured. However, every time before now it had been planned that she would be captured to allow her to get a better opportunity to take out the target. After what felt like an eternity in the back of this cart, she saw she had reached the Tarel royal city. She hated to admit it, but the architecture was beautiful. It was the complete opposite of the Athine Royal City. All the buildings were made of a beautiful black marble, which shined in the morning sun. People stared at her as she went past, stopping their day-to-day routine to watch her go past. Serenity was on the way to the palace where she would spend god knows how much time being tortured in the pits of the dungeons. She began to memorize the patterns of the roads, planning her escape and the best route to the main gate. All too soon they made it to the palace and she was dragged from the back of the cart. The guards pulled her through the majestic main gate. There was a beautiful fountain in the main hall with a statue of the royal family. She would have loved to stop and stare at the intricacies of this sculpture. It shows the royal family of Tarel; King Endymite, Queen Esami and Prince Endymion. Even though it was only a sculpture she was struck by how strikingly handsome he was. The way his hair looked slightly ruffled and fell perfectly just above his eyes, his wonderfully sculpted cheekbones right down to his fantastically muscular physique. This thought went through her brain for a second before she became disgusted with herself. Why on earth would she find that disgusting human being attractive?

Before she knew what had happened, she was pushed down to the floor in a small room. Serenity never got dragged down the stairs into the dungeons. She looked round, the room was small with a high ceiling. There was a small window, which let a tiny amount of light through. The majority of the light came from candles lit in chandeliers round the room. Books in intricately decorated shelves adorned one of the walls. A fire was crackling in the corner and a desk with two grand chairs was in the middle of the room. All of her weapons were taken off her, even the one's she had hidden within her cloak and then the guards left. She had to admit, although she did not usually like red and black it was so beautifully majestic in this room.

"I bet you expected to go straight to the dungeon didn't you." The voice came from the chair in the corner. She recognized it as the voice from earlier. This was the man who had caught her.

"Well then, I guess it's time I saw who you were. I wanted to do this myself."

When he turned without the helmet on, she realized exactly whom he was. Her stomach turned in knots as she finally saw him in the flesh; Prince Endymion. He was even more handsome in person. The power and dominance rippled off him in waves. But there was one thing the sculpture wasn't able to capture at all, those dark blue stormy eyes. There was something beautifully terrifying about them. He was walking towards her and all she could do was stop and hold her breath. Never had she been so stunned into silence by the sheer power of a man. He grabbed hold of the top of the cloak and shoved it down. His eyes began to scan over what little he could see. She was terrified, something she never felt yet still at war with her body. Her mind was at war with how attractive he was and yet feeling such a strong hatred for him. Serenity had met many intimidating individuals in her time as royalty, but none made her feel this uncomfortable. But she would never show how she felt when she looked at him; her face would be neutral and show no emotion.

Hands grasped the edge of the mask; Serenity couldn't remember ever feeling so petrified. She stared up into the eyes of the man she knows she should hate as he pulled the mask off her face. His expression went from hatred to shock in a split second.

"You- You're a girl?" He looked utterly bewildered.

"Yes." Serenity nodded looking at the floor.

"I don't understand."

"You don't understand how a girl could possibly have the capability to become the worlds most deadly assassin?" Sarcasm oozed from her tone, she knew this would get her into trouble but didn't care. How dare he be shocked by her gender! Why shouldn't she be able to do the things men can do!

"Watch your tone. Remember you are a prisoner here."

"So why have I not been taken to the dungeon? Surely-"

"I had to see who you were with my own eyes."

"And?"

He stared down at her, his eyes roaming over her body. She suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable under his gaze. Endymion walked round her smirking the entire time.

"I'm not a piece of meat Prince Endymion."

"Oh, you know my name then. Are you going to share yours?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

He laughed coldly at her but before he could make a retort the door was shoved open. A tall aging man who was the mirror image of Endymion later on in life stopped and stared in shock at her. They had met before… It was King Endymite. This was not going to end well.

"Endymion, would you care to explain to me why I have been told you have Spiritus Raptor in chains and yet before me is Princess Serenity of Athine?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The voice boomed through the room, Serenity frowned and glanced up at Endymion.

"You're the princess?" Endymion stared at her; he seemed unable to put the two together. His eyes gave away no emotion, apart from his confusion.

This was not going to end well.


	5. Chapter 5 - Breaking The Rules

**Author Notes:** Hi Guys! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, it's so nice to have so much enthusiastic feedback about the last chapter. I've really started to enjoy this story and keep thinking of new ways to make the story turn and how Endymion and Serenity try to fight their physical attraction towards each other. :) I can't wait to start writing the next chapter. Hope you all have a fantastic christmas and enjoyed your NYE. Enjoy the next chapter! 3

******Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or story lines within Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 5 – Breaking the rules**

There was a stone cold silence filling the small room. Serenity had no idea how this was going to go. Now it was known who she truly was, things could get messy incredibly quickly. It was a question of staring at the floor, waiting for one of the two men to make the first move.

"Now this makes things incredibly difficult." King Endymite broke the silence with a sigh.

"What do you mean? It doesn't matter who she is! Father, she is responsible for the deaths of many people in our kingdom. She can not be pardoned for-"

"I am not pardoning her. However, this is an incredibly difficult situation Endymion. One that we need to judge very carefully."

"How can you say that this is difficult? It is simple. She is guilty, it's just a plus that she is the Princess of Athine. Just killing two birds with one stone."

It was at this point Serenity lifted her eyes to look at the young Prince; she began to laugh at his comment. His face was riddled with hate and anger. Then he did something she didn't expect, he quickly pulled out his sword and ran straight towards her. What a foolish man he is, she thought to herself as he raised the sword to strike her down. Time seemed to slow down as she dodged the blow, gripping his wrist and pulling as she went. The sword fell from his hands as she grabbed it and held it to his throat.

"You should learn to control that temper of yours Prince Endymion. It could get you killed one day."

She could easily have sliced the sword through his throat at this very moment. But for some bizarre reason, she found herself unable to make this simple movement. One she had done so many times before. It was only after making this move that she realized how close she was to him. There was something that drew her to him, he smelt faintly of musk and roses. She looked at the finer details of his face, so tempted to caress each contour on his face. Serenity was pondering what it would be like to run her fingers through his jet-black hair. There was some emotion hidden in his eyes that she couldn't quite distinguish.

She stepped back away from him placing the sword on the desk.

The look of shock on the two men's faces was priceless as Serenity walked across to the fire, sitting cross-legged staring deeply into the crackling embers.

"What are you doing Princess?" King Endymite asked moving to sit in the chair by the fire. He stared at her with a look of confusion across his stern face.

"I am warming up. You must remember that I have been sat chained in the back of a cart for many hours. I know I'm going to be put in the dungeons soon where I will be cold once more. So why not make the most of it while I can. But before you do that, I have something you need to hear even though you will not like this."

She turned to look up at the King, her expressions turned cold and stern.

"You can starve me, torture me mentally and physically, taunt me, threaten me or blackmail me. But I will never ever give in. I would rather die than betray my people."

Her head turned back to stare at the flames flickering gently in front of her. There was a silence for a few minutes before King Endymite got up from the chair and walked towards the door. He beckoned the guards in and Serenity knew what was coming. Time to make good use of her training once more, she could add to the scars riddled across her body.

"Take the princess to the guest quarters, I want guards placed at every available exit including under the windows. We do not want this little Athinian princess to perform one of her world famous disappearing acts."

Serenity looked up at him, why was he being so kind to her? She frowned slightly as she was dragged from the room before she could ask any questions. Her shackles were taken off her as she was placed in the room without another word.

The guest room she was placed in was beautiful, not as majestic as her own room in the Athine Royal Palace. There was a fireplace lit in the corner of the room surrounded in a gorgeously intricate white marble and gold leaf. It was decorated in deep emerald and black, the four-poster bed sat in the middle of the room covered in satin pillows and beautifully decorated blankets of velvet and silk. The sun was beginning to set through the large window at one end of the room. It was only now she noticed a large bookcase in the corner of the room. Serenity realized how hot she was and began to pull off some of the intricate layers of clothing she was wearing leaving herself sat a fitted dragon hide top which left her shoulders bare. Now was the perfect time to let her hair flow freely, she looked in the mirror for the first time in hours. There was a light purple hue under her eyes from being awake all night and day. She frowned; her hair was flicking out of its braids at the sides. It was safe to say; Serenity felt horrible and desperately wanted a bath. Her fingers began to undo the braids Mina had some quickly done only 24 hours previous. She watched her blonde hair fall gently down as she undid each knot and plait. Once this procedure was finished her hair was cascading in long waves down her back. She sighed; feeling more satisfied and went to pick up the nearest book before settling in front of the fire. Before Serenity realized it, she had fallen asleep with the book held in her hands as she leant back on the edge of the chair.

A loud cough from the middle of the room woke her with a start. The book went flying from her hands as she leapt up from her curled up state on the floor to find Prince Endymion staring at her with a bemused expression. God that man was so smug!

"Sorry, did I disturb your nap Princess?" His voice was brimming with arrogance.

" What do you want now Prince Endymion?"

"I was just curious…" He moved slowly towards her smirking widely.

"Curious of what…?" For every step he took forwards, she moved one step back until her back hit the cold wall behind her. Being in close proximity of this man was a very bad idea indeed.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He asked, his gaze moving across her body in a way that made Serenity's stomach tie in knots.

"I'm not a fool. Why would I kill you when there are guards outside the door ready to take me out at any second? I'll get you Prince. You mark my words… But I will do it when you least expect it." She smirked widely back at him as the smile faded from his face. That would teach him for looking at her so lecherously. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her hard back against the wall. Serenity didn't even wince at the pain of being pushed back with such force. His hands on her bare skin sent shivers running through her body. Why did she have to feel a physical attraction to a man she loathed?

"Then don't take me for a fool little Princess. Remember that with a click of my fingers you'll be down in the dungeons."

"Remember you ignorant creature, that decision rests with your daddy dearest. You aren't king you fool. Don't ever touch me again." She pushed her arms against his, moving him off her and she stormed away from him.

He snarled running up behind her. What a predictable creature this Prince was, she pondered. She ducked as he went to grab her from behind moving out of his way. He maybe stronger, but she was more agile. Endymion spun round and hooked his leg round hers. His leg pushed against hers causing her knees to buckle. But Serenity wasn't going down alone; she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him down. They both landed in a pile on the floor, limbs tangled in knots. Serenity was underneath him, his arms pinning hers above her head. His leg was nestled in between her own legs. The intimacy of the situation made her gasp in shock. She had never been so close to man before, so vulnerable. His eyes seemed to darken with something she had never seen before… Dare she call it lust? Her stomach was doing somersaults. She looked up at his face, admiring his luscious lips and wondering what it would feel like to move mere inches and kiss him. Would it be just as electric as feeling his hands grasp her wrists? There was a moment when the two of them were locked in this bubble… Their history didn't matter. The war didn't matter. All that mattered was the two of them and this feeling. But a knock at the door startled him and without another word he was gone leaving her laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling. What on earth was going on with her body? Serenity sighed refusing to get up from this spot on the floor as she contemplated how she would get out of here in one piece physically and emotionally.


	6. Chapter 6 - Unexpected

**Author Notes:**Sorry for it taking so long to reply after my last few updates. I know this chapter is short but I got to this point and wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. It felt like the end of this chapter and I wanted to start a new one! I'm finally back at university and the joys of third year are falling upon me.. (So much work it's unreal.) But I want to update this whenever I can in my spare time. It's been lovely to have such positive feedback of the story so far and really makes me want to continue on. My confidence as a writer is pretty low and I always think it isn't good enough. But the feedback has made me feel so much better and has helped me build up writing better. So for that I thank all the followers etc of this story. :) I think the next few reviews needed replying to and I wanted to thank them personally for reviewing so much/ so critically. :)

**LoveInTheBattlefield:** I hope you had a wonderful new year and thank you for reviewing so often! It means a lot to me to have such positive feedback.

**MoonPrincess998: **I think Serenity is going to struggle! It's going to be so much fun to play around with the physical attraction she feels and see where the story goes from here! Also, thank you for the reviews you have posted. They have really helped me want to write more!

**Lulucaa: **I really appreciate the detail in your review. I know it's been done a lot but I really wanted to try my own take on this story and I'm glad you think it is that good. Your review helped boost my confidence a lot and it was nice to hear criticism which I always welcome. When you write I think there is always room for improvement! Grammar is my weakness I will admit. I do wish I had someone to read it before I send it because sometimes I make these mistakes and don't realise until someone points them out. Thank you for the comment.

Enjoy the next chapter of Feigning Innocence. I apologise for it being so short. I promise i'll make it up to all of you in the next chapter! 3

******Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or story lines within Sailor Moon.

**Chapter Six - Unexpected.**

The next few days seemed to pass in a dull blur for Serenity; she was left locked in the room on her own. The only human contact she had was the guards bringing food, water, and a small selection of plain dresses and undergarments. She was left to her own devices; devising plans on how to escape. But, even if she managed to escape what would happen afterwards. Her identity was known; there was no way back from this. It wasn't until the end of the 5th day when she was sat in a plain white sundress, her hair flowing down around her as she read the latest book from the selection on the shelf. Books were scattered around her and she began to piece together information on Tarel. While she was here, she might as well learn about this kingdom. It was something Serenity had never thought to do before now; look at it from their perspective. She was halfway through reading the first page of a book on the Tarel-Athine war when her door opened. Her food had already come and the empty plates had been taken away again. The guards were probably just doing their checks on her and would close the door at any minute. She didn't even bother turning round. They had done it so often now it was no surprise. That was until she heard the door close and footsteps move towards her. She turned her head and saw Prince Endymion stood over her frowning.

"What are you doing?" He looked perplexed, but then thinking about it she had books surrounding her all opened at pages she felt was relevant. There was organization to the chaos around her.

"I was just reading. Does a woman with intelligence frighten you Endymion?"

He raised his eyebrow at her and spoke in a bemused tone that irritated her beyond compare.

"Not at all, It's just you are nothing like the stories we get fed about you… They say you are a timid, innocent creature. But you are quite the firecracker."

"I had a reputation to uphold. Well, not anymore…" She frowned staring into the fire.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you've obviously announced to the entire kingdom who I really am."

"Well it looks like you don't know as much as you like to think Princess. Now if you don't mind, my father and I request a word with you."

She sighed getting up from the floor thinking over his last statement. What did he mean by it…

He looked as handsome as always, in a black shirt that clung delightfully to the bulges of muscles in his arms. Serenity cursed herself for thinking these thoughts. It was just a stupid physical attraction, shame he wasn't less irritating and obnoxious she thought to herself.

"Fine." She nodded and walked out of the room along side him.

They did not say a word to each other as they walked through the corridors together, she noticed servants looking at her as she went past and whispering in small groups. Serenity held her head high as she was taught and pretended she did not see what they were doing.

The two of them entered the same office she had seen on the first day and the door was closed behind them.

"Ah Princess Serenity. Please take a seat." King Endymite was sat behind the large oak desk surrounded by papers, quills and pots of ink. It brought a smile to her face to see someone who was just as chaotic as her. He gestured to the chair opposite him, there was a chair next to hers and she prayed that Endymion would not sit down. Unfortunately for her as she settled into the seat he sat next to her. This was going to make it incredibly difficult to concentrate.

"Why have I been summoned?" Serenity asked, she decided the time for formalities was behind them.

"Well, we have been making a decision on what to do with you and have come to a verdict."

Serenity sighed looking down at the floor, she knew this day would come and now it was here… In her eyes there could only be two possible outcomes: death or life long imprisonment. She could never decide which one would be more horrific to her whether it was losing her life or losing her freedom.

"You will be contained within the confines of the Tarel Royal Palace until the war has ended or a deal is made with your father has been agreed."

Her eyes snapped up to look at King Endymite.

"Pardon?"

This outcome was not one that had featured in her calculations.


	7. Chapter 7 - Duty

**Author Notes:**

I would like to thank the people who have reviewed the latest chapter. It was lovely to see such positive feedback. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post the next chapter, I knew what was going to happen as one reviewer said in they would love to see a marriage in there. That was how I had already planned it to go, but don't worry. I promise there will be lots more action and explanation as to why this is all happening! Now I've got into it, I know I want it to be incredibly complex and detailed. I don't want to rush it, so expect many more chapters to be coming! I promise that I will develop the characters and add more in over time! Thank you to all the people who have decided to follow this story. Also, I would like to reply to just the one review this time:

**HHS13:** I would like to thank you for the in depth review. I plan on expanding Endymion's character from now on. I've shown slight hints of him being capable of showing another side but want it to be released in small parts. I wanted him to be a bit closed off, a bit like the Serenity I have gone for in this fan fiction. I am starting to think maybe doing it from one perspective doesn't quite show what is going on behind Endymion's hard exterior.. So I might have an experiment from now on with adding his perspective in as well. I have been thinking about it for a while but no one seems to have agreed or disagreed, so I did not have any idea if it was a good idea. So please tell me if you would like this or not. :)

Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews! Enjoy the next instalment of "Feigning Innocence"

**********Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or story lines within Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Duty.**

After hearing those words Serenity felt numb, she did not hear the King order the guards to take her back to the guest suite. Her mind was going round in circles; this was not the outcome she had expected. She was going to be stuck in this palace for god knows how long. The guards pushed her through the door and slammed it shut behind her. This situation had long been on her mind and she had never decided if death or losing her freedom was worse. But when she looked out of the window and saw the trees swaying in the summer breeze. Serenity began to feel the pangs of longing fill her body. There was nothing she wanted more than to be on the back of Midnight, galloping through the forests surrounding her palace. But instead she stared around the bedroom. Yes, it was grand and beautiful but she knew that there was no way out for her. She had been caged and there was nothing she could do about it.

There was a gentle rapping at her door, which made Serenity turn as a young maid with shoulder length auburn hair and kind blue eyes came through the door.

"Would you like me to run you a bath Princess?" She seemed so nervous, Serenity knew the girl was told to keep conversation with her to a minimum and she respected this.

"If you would be so kind." Serenity smiled slightly and went to sit by the window. She respected the maid's privacy while she was setting up the bath.

"Would you like me to stay and help?" The maid said timidly not taking her eyes off the floor.

"No it's fine. Thank you for doing this for me. Can I ask your name?" Serenity asked in a gentle tone. She found it strange seeing someone so terrified of talking to her.

"My name is Molly. Is that everything Princess?"

"Yes, that's everything and please… Call me Serenity." She smiled widely as Molly finally looked her in the eye.

"Goodbye Prin- Sorry, Serenity." Molly smiled back at her as she curtsied and left the room.

Serenity hoped that she might be able to eventually have a conversation with the girl. She missed all of her friends and maids terribly… This thought seemed to overtake her mind as she wandered across to the large bathtub, which had been placed in front of the lit fire. Serenity began to undress with this thought running through her mind. Would she ever see her friends again?

Once her undergarments were placed gently on the floor, she dipped her toe into the water. It was the perfect temperature to keep her warm without scalding her skin. She slipped into the large bathtub, the water coming up to her neck. The scent of roses filled the warm air surrounding her as she began to wash herself. This was one thing she hated having a servant in the room for, she hated people to see the scars that coated her body. It was a sacrifice she had made when she had taken up her role as Spiritus Raptor. There were marks of various sizes all over her skin and she could remember how each and every one had occurred.

Serenity stared into the flickering flames of the fireplace, she did not want to leave the warm confines of this bathtub until the water was finally cold. Her eyes gently closed as she finally managed to relax herself and take her mind off the dreadful thoughts that filled them. Her long blonde hair gently moving in the water; as a sigh escaped her lips. It was only then she heard the door open and footsteps behind her.

"Molly would it be possible for me to stay in here for a while longer?" Serenity spoke softly, her voice relaxed and content.

Silence filled the room; no reply was uttered. It was at this moment Serenity opened her eyes and turned her head. That she saw him stood in front of her with a look of shock imprinted on his face; Prince Endymion.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Serenity screamed. She was absolutely mortified to be lying naked while he was stood there gawping at her.

"I- I didn't realize. I just came to discuss something with you." Endymion looked as embarrassed as she was.

"Oh... Right. Well, I'd better get dressed then. Could you-" She was shocked with this statement, her entire body was turning red at the thought of him seeing her in this state.

"Of course." He turned round before she had even finished her question.

"Thank you." Serenity was in a state of shock, he was being polite to her and wanted to talk to her… What was going on?

She stepped gently out of the water and pulled the towel around her body quickly. He stood as still as a statue, his hands clenched hard at his side. Serenity moved to her drawers, which were thank goodness nowhere near him and pulled out some clothes. As she dressed, there was a stony silence filling the room. But that wasn't all Serenity could feel, a tension was building up inside her body yet again. Why did this infuriating man instill these physical feelings inside her?

"You can turn round now. So, why have you come to see me?"

Endymion turned round frowning at her; she stared into those beautiful dark stormy eyes.

"I wanted to discuss with you what would happen now. I felt it was the least you are owed and I- I wanted to show you something." He was stuttering, something she had never seen the hot-tempered prince do. Before she could reply, he walked towards the door and gestured for her to follow him. Where on earth was he taking her?

Yet again they walked in silence through the corridors until they reached a large oak door. He didn't utter a word and opened it. Serenity couldn't hide her excitement at what was hidden behind the door. The door was huge with shelves that reached the very tops of the high ceilings and every inch of these shelves were covered in thousands of beautifully bound books. A ladder was placed by one of the walls so access was available to the top shelves. The fire crackled in the corner of the room with large leather chairs surrounding it. Her excitement was doubled when she noticed a sleek black piano in the corner. She let out a slight scream of glee.

"Its beautiful! There must be thousands of books in here. It would take a lifetime to read them all." Her eyes widened in awe as she assessed the rest of the room, which was adorned in the Tarel Royal colours. She never really liked dark colours until she had seen how majestic it looked in this palace.

"After seeing you surrounded by all the books in your room, I thought maybe you would like to come here." He walked over to the chairs and beckoned her to sit in the one opposite him.

She obliged and sunk into the beautiful black leather chair with a loud sigh.

"Thank you… This place is incredible. What was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"When you left, we had a letter from your father."

"What did it say?" She smiled widely.

"He refused to form any kind of negotiation… I'm sorry Princess."

The numbness she felt earlier hit her like she had been thrown in ice-cold water. It took over her entire body. She should have known this would happen; one individual was not worth losing the war for even if it was his only daughter. Her face went blank of expression. She would not let him know how terrified and hurt she truly was…

"What will happen now?"

"You will be kept a prisoner in the palace."

"I am never going to leave here am I?"

"Unless the war ends; No."

"I would like to be left alone." She snapped angrily at him. He had been nice to her, but she couldn't bring herself to forget who he was… She was meant to hate everything about him.

He didn't get up or move from the chair.

"Did you not hear what I said?" She snarled under her breath.

"Of course I did."

"Why aren't you leaving?"

"We have not finished talking yet."

"Yes we have Prince."

"My father has proposed another option…"

"Oh and what's that?"

"A marriage."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. His hands were clenched together so tight his knuckles were going a deathly white.

"Oh you have got to be kidding… Me and you?!" She leapt up from her chair.

"The king thinks-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE KING THINKS. HE DOES NOT OWN ME. YOU PATHETIC TAREL SCUM-"

It was at this point Prince Endymion leapt up from his seat and grabbed her shoulders.

"You will learn to watch what you say you foolish girl. Unfortunately for you, your father has relinquished any responsibility of you by refusing any negotiation. It has been decided by my father and trust me when I say I hate the idea just as much as you. I must do what is asked of me, just as you would do for your father. Duty over anything else."

She frowned up at him and as much as Serenity hated it… She realized in this moment how similar they really were. The horrific sense of duty that filled them both; she would do the same if she felt it was for the good of her people.

"I respect your sense of duty to your people Prince. But I will never marry you, you will have to drag me up that altar."

"That can be arranged."

She sighed angrily up at him, it was only now that she realized how closely they were stood. His grip on her shoulders became gentler as all conversation stopped. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, behind this hatred of each other. There was something else… Something she could not pin point. Her body seemed to yearn to be close to his, her mind was running in circles trying to decode these feelings.

"I'm sorry Serenity." He sighed taking his hands off her shoulders and turning away from her.

She looked in shock at the back of his figure. He had never said her name without the title in front of it. It was almost said with slight care in his voice. Serenity frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder turning him round.

"I know this is not what you want either. But I do not see why this must happen. Surely it will not solve a thing?"

"My father will not tell me why it must be done, only that is has to happen."

"What will happen if I refuse?"

"If you refuse, my father has said you will be executed."

"So it's death or marrying a man who hates me?"

She felt tears sting the sides of her eyes and quickly turned round. Serenity refused to allow him to see her pain. This was not how she imagined her life would plan out when she was younger… The fairy tail dream was shattered beyond compare now. She sighed gently wiping a stray tear that fell down her cheek and turned.

"Unfortunately for you Prince, I am not yet ready to die."


	8. Chapter 8 - The Other Side Of The Coin

**Author Notes: **I wanted to begin by apologising for taking so long to add the next chapter, I'm currently about 3 weeks away from handing in my dissertation. So unfortunately that has been taking all my time and energy with long tiresome days in the library surrounded by cups of coffee and journals! After 19th March, I will begin to update hopefully every week. The other reason was, I struggled a bit with this chapter. I didn't know exactly how I wanted it to pan out. I've also experimented with flashbacks and differing perspectives. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's more of an experiment into if you this is good style to switch between. Thank you for all the positive feedback in reviews and I'll begin the next chapter right away! Also, there is one very indepth review I wanted to answer:

**HHS13: **I just wanted to thank you for the feedback on different perspectives. It really helped me to think about how I wanted to portray Endymion and this chapter is focusing more on his character and how he really is away from Serenity. Also, I was very interested in your thoughts on the title of this story. It was the first idea that came into my mind and everything I thought of after this did not do it justice. I will be explaining in more depth in later chapters to what extreme she is "feigning innocence" and I will also begin to pad out the history of the war.. I do not want to rush through it all quickly, and want it to be well structured and to gradually bring all the pieces of the puzzle together.

Hope you all enjoy this next instalment of "Feigning Innocence".

**************Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or story lines within Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Eight – The Other Side Of The Coin.**

Neither person knew what to say to each other, a tense silence filled the library. Both reached a moment of realization that they would be married sometime in the future and there was nothing they could do to stop it. It was a marriage of duty, not one of love.

Prince Endymion stood staring at her with a bewildered expression on his face. What on earth could either of them possibly have left to say to each other? There was nothing left to fill the gap in conversation. He clenched his fist at his side. Serenity was nothing like he expected her to be, she was so full of surprises… Marriage to this Athenian would be interesting if anything.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he spoke:

"I know this is not how you expected this to turn out but-"

"Well no, when I went on that job I expected to kill Lord Jadeite and be home in time for breakfast."

Prince Endymion sighed angrily and ran his hands through his hair.

"You are the most frustrating individual I have ever laid eyes on."

"Why thank you Prince Endymion. That's very nice of you to say." Serenity's voice oozed with sarcasm.

Before he could say anything in reply, the door to the library swung open. Lord Jadeite walked through the door before bowing.

"Prince Endymion, your presence is requested in the study. It's a matter of urgency." Endymion looked from Jadeite to Serenity who seemed to be staring at the floor, her expression gave nothing away.

"Princess, I must leave. You will be escorted back to your room."

"I understand." She nodded compliantly before walking towards the guards stood at the door.

He watched her leave the room with her head down. She really was a most fascinating creature. Her moods were so turbulent; her reputation was so far from the truth. Prince Endymion had heard rumours for years of the angelic young princess. She was meant to be calm, pure and delicate. He had always been curious yet the idea of her bored him. What good was a woman who had no fire, no passion? He thought back to when he had removed the mask from her face. Her beauty had taken him aback. This had not changed over time; every time he saw her he was still enraptured by her flawless features. He refused to allow himself to show any signs of desire towards this woman. She was a member of the Athine royal family. It was not meant to happen this way. Endymion had never really been that interested in women before, only in helping aid his family on the war front. Until he unmasked her and suddenly desire awoke inside him like a sleeping dragon.

"Well then Jadeite, shall we adjourn to the study?" He smirked at him.

Endymion never talked to his generals using their formal titles. They had all been friends since childhood and there was no need for such formalities.

"Of course." He nodded as they walked from the library down the grand corridors of the palace. They did not say a word until they reached the study. When Endymion entered he saw the rest of his generals sat around, apart from Jadeite there were 4 more of his childhood friends whom he had chosen. A large bulky man with long silver hair and piercing blue eyes sat with a serious expression on his face was sat with his hands on his lap, Kunzite was always so serious even in his younger days. Next to him sat a man with beautifully thick auburn hair. He was bulkier than Kunzite; Nephrite did not look impressed. The final man, Zoicite sat reading through notes on his lap, his dusty blonde hair falling just in front of his emerald eyes.

"Care to explain what on earth is going on?" Kunzite spoke in a hushed tone.

"What is there to explain? I am to marry the Princess." Endymion sighed angrily.

Kunzite stood up angrily before snapping at the Prince:

"She is an Athenian! Oh and let's not forget what that little bitch does in her spare time! Have you forgotten how many of our own she has killed? She was sent to try and kill Jadeite for goodness sake! "

"You think I don't know all of that? My father gave me the choice; marry her or abdicate my rights to the throne!" Endymion shouted.

The generals looked amongst each other with a look of utter confusion. The king adored his son, and everyone knew Endymion would be a wise and respected king one day. So why would he make such a threat?

"But why would he suggest such a thing?" Zoicite looked up from his papers.

"I don't know Zoicite… He refuses to give me any idea as to why it must happen. All he has said is that it must be done."

He slumped down in a chair shaking his head lightly in frustration. There were so many unanswered questions; he began to remember his father telling him about this proposal.

_King Endymite was sat in his study in the large red velvet chair next to the crackling embers of a well-stocked fire. Endymion was stood in front of him examining his father's actions. Up close he could see the lines of age had become more defined over the last couple of days. His eyes, which usually shone with intellect and kindness, seemed to have dulled even when staring into the flames._

"_You asked to see me father?" Endymion asked after a couple of minutes of tense silence. It was unlike his father not to greet him with a smile and a kind word. He did not say a word when his son entered the room, his eyes never leaving the fire. _

"_Yes my boy. You have always done all that I have asked, no matter what it was even from a young age… You have shown maturity beyond your years and a love and loyalty for your family and your kingdom. I hate to ask you to sacrifice more than you have already. But son, there is something that must be done."_

"_What is it? _

"_You must marry the Athenian princess." His father stated in a monotone voice as if it were just a simple chore._

"_Excuse me?" Endymion was taken aback by such an order. _

"_You are to marry Princess Serenity." _

_Endymion laughed, for the first time in all his life. He could not believe this was a true order. Marry the Princess of their enemy, the assassin who had killed many of his comrades in cold blood._

"_You can't be serious."_

_For the first time since Endymion had walked into the room, his father looked up with a stern expression on his face. This was obviously not a laughing matter. His father was deadly serious! _

"_I have never been more serious in my life boy. You will both be joined in matrimony."_

_Endymion felt a surge of anger fill his body. He had done everything for his family, for his country. The sacrifices he had made, all of those hours of training in sword fighting and battle strategies. But still his father asked for more. He asked him to commit himself to a woman he was meant to hate. Everything he had been taught was being turned on its head. The Athine were the enemy, why should he be joined in a union that was meant to be for a couple that loved each other. _

"_You can't expect this of me. Father, I have never refused an order before but I can not do what you ask of me."_

"_My son, I am going to give you two choices. Marry Princess Serenity or give up your rights to the throne and go into exile."_

_Prince Endymion stared in disbelief at his father's ultimatum. After everything he had done, his father was forcing him to marry the woman! He knew Endymion would never give up something he prided more than anything else. He loved his country and his people; he would do anything for them. Duty before anything else. _

"_Well then father it looks like you have not given me a choice in this matter."_

"_No, you will go and tell Princess Serenity. Tell her either she marries you, or she will be hanged." _

"_Father why must I marry her?"_

_King Endymite looked up at him and sighed._

"_Endymion, I can not tell you why. All that you must know is that it has to happen. One day, you will get answers. One day, you will see the bigger picture. But for now trust my judgment. Now go." _


	9. Chapter 9 - Orders

**Author Notes: **I would first like to apologise for my lack of chapters recently.. Third year is hell on earth. My dissertation is finally handed in! YAY. Only 9 weeks until I'm going to be unleashed on the real world which is slightly worrying in itself. I really struggled with writers block when I finally sat down and started to write this chapter. But once I got one idea it flowed rather quickly. I know there's a lot of things to take in, lots of un answered questions etc. But bare with me and all will be revealed. I swear it will all come together and make sense later on. :) I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and all the new followers and favourites for this story. Thank you for your patience for the latest instalment. I'm glad endymion's view was enjoyed and I will slowly build on his personality as I feel this should be done over time to give a full broad view of the character and his views. Don't worry! He will expand more as a character as it goes on. :) There is one reviewer yet again who has gone into incredible detail and asked a few questions which I thought I would try to answer. I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read this, thank you for all the positive responses. I really appreciate it!

**HHS13: **I always enjoy seeing the detailed reviews you send, and I am always interested in thinking of answers to your questions. You will begin to see how Endymion and Serenity's relationship will begin to form as well as Endymion as a character. I'm going to try and expand on their characters as much as possible. There is going to be serious trust issues with them both and this chapter will not help that what so ever! But we will see how it pans out, will they be able to move past it all or won't they? Serenity is 18/19 at this point in the story and Endymion is approximately 23. The senshi will be coming to play at a later date don't you worry! This chapter will help expand on the title.

I hope you enjoy the introduction of the new character.. :) Enjoy the latest chapter of "Feigning Innocence"

**************Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or story lines within Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Orders**

Since finding out about the marriage, Serenity had not seen Endymion for at least a week. The days had blurred together for her, but she followed the same routine. She was now allowed to go to the library once she dressed and had breakfast. This was how the days passed, reading book after book. Serenity had tried to spark up conversation with Molly who seemed even more reluctant to talk to her. The night after Serenity's first visit to the library, Molly had become quiet and seemed to wince slightly when she walked. Serenity had guessed that punishment must have been bestowed on her by the guards outside her room. It would take weeks for the girl to open up again, if she ever did.

Although she loved the comfort of the books and the piano, she spent hours staring out of the window. The longing for being free to roam outside was becoming stronger. The Tarel gardens, she hated to admit did look beautiful. The view from the window was breath taking, she could see long lawns of bright green perfectly cut grass, vibrant scarlet roses boarding them and in the middle a giant fountain with a sculpture of a stallion rearing. It was stunning and she wished to wander round the gardens to take in the sounds, smells and see the sights up close.

Her knowledge of the Tarel kingdom were growing, she had immersed herself in the literature, history and culture of the lands. Serenity was stood on one of the ladders reading the spines of all the books when her finger suddenly stopped as one particular book caught her eye. It was a book she knew well, a book of fairy tails… A lump collected in her throat when she thought of her memories of fairy tails from her childhood. She grabbed the book and opened it. There was one memory, which always stood clear to her, one she could remember so vividly...

"_Mother please can't we have one more story!" A younger Serenity was sat whining at her mother's feet next to Mina. The two of them were 8 at the most. They were sat by the fire in her mother's library, which was lit up only by candles that flickered in the breeze. This was a normal occurrence for the two children, story before bed. _

"_Oh Serenity, You know it's past your bed time." Her mother laughed softly, it was as soothing as warm milk on a cold winters day._

"_Please Auntie!" Mina pouted with her arms crossed; Serenity followed suit._

"_Oh how can I say no to two such lovely little girls." She smiled before turning the page gently._

"_I know exactly which story you want. A story of princesses, princes, magic and evil."_

"_Yes!" The two girls said in unison trying to desperately contain their excitement. _

"_Then I will begin, Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Selena. Rumours of her beauty spread far and wide as the young princess grew up. But it was not just on the outside; she was caring and pure of heart. The subjects of kingdom adored her, and she them. However, she was not just a princess but also a guardian of a powerful stone the silver moon crystal. It was a crystal that was carried down through out the generations. The crystal was famed for its power, which in the wrong hands could be turned to use for the evil. As the guardian of this crystal she gained great power, which she used for the powers of good. One day, Selena met a Prince from a boarding land and the pair soon fell in love. She was set to marry the Prince and Selena could not have been any happier. Until, an evil force appeared for the silver crystal. Selena and the Prince fought the force but she paid the ultimate sacrifice… During the battle, the prince was injured gravely and once the force and its armies were defeated. She knew there was but one thing she could do. She used the silver crystal to save her beloved with no regards for herself. The power needed for such a task ended her own life. But it is said, that one day she will return to find her long lost love in another life and together they will fight the evil force once more."_

_The two girls sighed and smiled, what love they both thought! It wasn't the typical happy ending but they loved the thought of the two finding each other again. They were soul mates. _

"_Right you two! Off to bed. It's time for you to dream of Princes and happiness." Her mother kissed them both on the head and smiled down at them. _

Serenity felt the tears stream down her cheeks as she remembered this tale. She missed her mother and Mina. It was at this point she felt a hand on her shoulder. Serenity tensed at the tenderness of the touch.

"Serenity… Are you alright?" Endymion's voice was filled with concern.

She wiped the tears from her cheek and quickly stood up brushing herself off.

"Yes, I am fine don't worry."

"You've been crying. What have you been reading?" He frowned wiping a tear off her cheek then seeing the open book on the floor.

"It doesn't matter." She snapped.

"We both know that's a lie."

"You don't have to pretend to care you know Endymion. I hate you as much as you hate me." Serenity snarled, although she always felt this electricity between the two of them. There was too much history, too much hatred. How could the two of them get past all of that? All of the people they had known to be killed by the other.

"Why must you be so difficult all the time? I'm trying to push it to the back of my mind, but don't think I've forgotten. It'll take a lot to change my opinion of you." He snapped, why must she always be so difficult? Endymion was desperately trying to push his hatred to the back of his mind and focus on the strange attraction he had to this girl.

"Oh and what's your opinion of me Prince? Do tell. I'm dying to hear." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"My opinion of you? You're a jumped up, stubborn, cold blooded killer!" He shouted, his temper rising towards the surface. She had this incredible ability to bring out his temper, something he usually managed to keep contained.

"Well that's funny because that's exactly how I'd describe you! Although, I think I'd add arrogant into the mix."

"You just can't help yourself can you Serenity." He snapped before turning on his heels and storming out of the room. Endymion knew how this would end and didn't see the point in their constant arguing anymore. It wasn't helping anyone.

Serenity screamed in frustration before slumping in the nearest chair with her arms folded. That man was so irritating and yet, she could feel something there… Some attraction on a level she didn't understand. It always turned into anger. Usually, it ended in a physical fight but this time he chose to walk away. Serenity didn't know if this was a step in the right direction or not. It was then she heard a low chuckle from the corner of the room.

"Who's there? If you're one of Endymion's guards leave before I throw you out of the room myself." Serenity stormed towards the shadowed figure.

"My dear, that is not necessary. I am not one of the Prince's guards, just a mere onlooker on this state of affairs. My name is Lord Diamond, at your services my lady."

Serenity stopped as he walked out of the shadows. A man with silver hair and pale blue eyes stared back at her. She looked him up and down, taking in the muscled physique accentuated by a tight fitted ivory shirt. The smirk across his face un-nerved her as his eyes drew across her figure stopping to stare at her breasts for long enough that she could see where his eye line was resting.

"Well I do not need you mocking me, I have enough of that here anyway." Serenity frowned.

"Oh Princess, I do not mean to mock you. I mean to offer you a way out of this… arrangement?" He smirked at her.

"I am not a fool, I know you are sent by Endymion to see if I'd take the bait." Serenity frowned, how much of a fool did Endymion think she was to fall for such a trick.

"Oh I have been sent by someone, but it is not Endymion. It's someone a lot closer to home." The man stepped forwards towards her, opening his clenched hand a ring was settled in the middle. Serenity stopped in disbelief at the sight in front of her. She walked forwards, gently taking the ring from his hand to inspect it. It was a signet ring made of gold with diamonds surrounding the royal sign of Athine. This was a ring she knew well, her fathers ring.

"How did you get this?" She stared up at his in disbelief.

"It was given to me by your father. He has not forgotten you Princess. I have a message for you." He lowered his voice and leant down to whisper into her ear:

"Take advantage of your situation and use it to gain more information on the royal family. Feign innocence and once you are close to the Prince- well... We both know what you're famous for."

"I don't understand how you got here."

"My dear, who do you think gave you the information? I apologise for being slightly out on numbers, but it seems to have worked to our advantage. I will be around, relaying the orders from your father." He smirked down at her taking the ring out of her hand.

"I understand." She frowned walking towards the door. There was something off about that man, but she knew he was telling the truth. That ring never left her father's hand and for him to give it to this man was a way of proving him to her.

Diamond watched as she walked out of the door, placing the ring back in his pocket. Now to play all these people at their own game… He would sit back and watch as the Athinian's and Tarel's tore chunks out of each other… What fools.


	10. Chapter 10 - Let The Games Begin

**Author Notes:** Hope you've all had a wonderful easter! I've managed to eat my weight in chocolate but I've also managed to write two chapters over this weekend for which I am very pleased. It's an excuse to eat lots of chocolate if it helps me crack on with this story. Thank you for the reviews so far, I'm glad you've all enjoyed it and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. It just came to me as soon as I finished my last chapter that this was how I wanted it to pan out in the next part. I've got ideas for the next one, so I'll hopefully get started on that tomorrow. I'm taking a break from uni work and focusing on this to give myself something to do other than agonising over university all the time which would drive me loopy! :)

Anyway, Happy April Fools Day! Hope you don't get pranked too much. Enjoy the latest instalment of 'Feigning Innocence'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or story lines within Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Let The Games Begin**

Serenity had been pacing her room for the past couple of hours taking in the new orders she had been given. She must try and get as close to the Prince as possible, to try and get more information. The plan was beginning to form in her mind, but she felt like she was but clutching at straws. How one earth could she begin to get closer to the Prince if all they did was argue? One thing was sure; he would grow suspicious of her if she suddenly became too friendly. No, biding her time would be the best bet… Serenity was certain she had to try not to become too close to Endymion. The final order as she knew would be his death by her hands.

She sat down in the chair tapping her fingers on the edge of the soft leather. It was then, she realised what she must do first… Apologise to that cretin of a man. She had to begin slowly, build up a trust between the two of them. Yes it would take time, but after a while they might be able to get past some of the history. She sat thinking of how she could manipulate their strange attraction… One she hated to admit, but she enjoyed quite a lot. No, that must pushed to the back of her mind. It was just a job, like the many she had done before.

Serenity walked over to the door and sighed. She opened it quickly as the guards suddenly turned at her.

"What are you doing?" The first guard spoke looking her up and down, his hand firmly on the hilt of his sword.

She put her hands up and smiled slightly at the two un-nerved guards.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to escape. I wanted you to ask Prince Endymion to come to my room. I would like to talk to him about something. I'll go back in my room now."

The guards looked relived when she backed into her room and shut the door. She could see the shock in their eyes the moment she opened the door. They were given strict orders not to allow her to leave her room so for her to open the door so suddenly was a shock. There was a mumble of voices on the other side of the door, then footsteps moving off into the distance. They had decided that it was wise to go and get the Prince, maybe just to stop her from wandering towards the door and pestering them any further. Now it was just a simple waiting game. It probably won't take him long to appear, the shock of her wanting to speak to him will be enough to draw him here as quickly as possible. She was counting on this idea as she paced the room once more. The decision of how to play this was on her mind, he knew her secret identity so relying on her sweet innocent reputation was not going to help. It was about playing the long game she realised. This was not going to be an easy transition, to get him comfortable with him if he would ever be able to get past it. She only realistically needed him to get to the point where she could roam free around the palace. Then her knowledge could be expanded on battle plans by listening in on conversations but she knew this would take a long time… If she was ever allowed anywhere on her own once more. Her desperation for some form of freedom, to go outside was so strong. But mostly, she missed her friends, her subjects and her family. Serenity wondered what Mina was doing while she was stood staring out of the window of this room waiting for her plan to come into action. It was then the sound of footsteps grew closer towards the door. He was coming. Time to get the ball rolling…

Endymion stepped through the door; he had rushed from his office when he had heard Serenity wanted to talk to him. She was such a confusing creature to him. Curiousity was his main feeling towards the girl at the moment. He hated her on one level, but on another level when he forgot about who she was… Endymion hated to admit it but he was physically attracted to her. There was something about her that seemed to draw him on a physical level, not that he would ever let himself open up to this girl even if they were betrothed… The thought of the marriage stuck in the back of his throat.

"You asked to see me?" He shut the door behind him and looked over at her.

"Yeah, I erm… I wanted to apologise for the way I snapped at you earlier." She smiled slightly walking over to him.

Endymion looked at her in shock, this girl was full of surprises. He never expected her to apologise to him for their fiery arguments. A silence filled the air, as he stood still not sure what to say to her. She seemed to realised that this comment shocked him and began to talk again.

"I know you were just trying to be nice to me, which is incredibly difficult for either of us. We have been brought up to hate each other without even knowing who the other is. Yes, I will not lie to you Prince. I hate you. But we are going to be married, so we should at least try to be civil to each other and not tear chunks out of each other… For the sake of our sanity if anything."

She laughed at the end of the comment; the air was tense as Endymion began to process all that she was saying. He had no idea where this had come from and was struggling with the different sides to this girl… She seemed to have all of these different personalities and he wasn't sure which one was the real Serenity… There was the innocent one, the cold-blooded killer, the bitch and this reasonable and mature side. He was curious to know if he could ever find out her true nature.

"Well thank you Princess." Endymion nodded at her and smiled slightly back at her. He turned to leave the room and stopped as he reached the door handle. Before he could stop himself from saying it, Endymion said

"Do you want to come for a walk round the gardens tomorrow morning? I know you haven't left this room or the library in weeks."

Serenity stood staring at him in shock. Neither of them seemed to know where that comment had come from and were confused as to why he had said it…

"That- That would be lovely."

"Good. Well good night Serenity." He quickly opened the door and stepped out before getting a reply.

Endymion stormed off past the guards without saying a word and strode down the corridors. He had no idea where that request had come from… When he heard her apology, he had felt bad and wanted to try and cheer her up. It was a bizarre feeling, to want to cheer up someone he hated. But when he saw her stood in front of him with a sad expression on her face, he couldn't help but want to try and cheer her up… Well, he thought as he walked into his bedroom and sat on the large four-poster bed. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

Serenity was still stood in the same position. She was utterly confused as to why he had just offered to take her on a tour of the grounds. Yes, she wanted more than anything to go outside. But she could not understand why he had said it, but what she did know was that he was just as confused as to why he'd blurted it out as well. She slumped onto her bed amongst the satin cushions and blew a lock of hair out of her face.

"Let the games begin…" She rolled her eyes staring at the ceiling and imagining what tomorrow would bring in store. Her only hope was that the two of them could manage an hour in each others company without trying to kill each other…


	11. Chapter 11 - Attraction

**Author Notes: **I absolutely loved writing this chapter and really hope you all enjoy it. It didn't take me long to figure out how I wanted to play this part and I can't wait to start building on the relationships and storyline from here on! :) It's really turning out to be an interesting story for me to write and I can only hope you are all enjoying reading it as much as I love writing it. From next Monday, I'm not sure how long it'll be before my next chapter as I'm going to be going into the final hurdle of my degree! I finish at the end of May and as sad as I'll be to leave university.. I can't wait to not have to write essays anymore! My brain needs a break from academia for a while at least. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Its so wonderful to hear people's responses and I'm always open to constructive criticism! Enjoy the latest instalment of 'Feigning Innocence'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or story lines within Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Attraction**

Serenity sat on the corner of her bed watching the sunrise as she prepared for the day ahead of her. She hadn't had much sleep last night partly due to the confusion from his statement the night before and partly because she had no idea how she was going to play this. Her plan did not involve them spending time together this early on and she had no idea how they would react. All they seemed capable of was arguing and she worried that by the end of the day one of them would attempt to kill the other. This would greatly cause issues with her plan so early on anyway...

There was a knock at the door as the guard bought in her breakfast. She nibbled at one of the pieces of bread and drank the orange juice, which had been freshly squeezed. The smell of freshly grilled bacon filled the air and she couldn't help but demolish the plate of bacon, eggs and bread left in front of her. There was something about that delicious smell that she could never resist. Once the plate was cleared she got up and walked across to the full-length ivory-framed mirror in the corner of her room. Delicate birds were carved into the ivory with tiny sapphire eyes and gold feet. There were rose vines intertwining the way up the sides with roses coming off occasionally at the sides. It was so beautiful that she always stopped to look at it for a minute. She looked in the mirror and looked at the outfit she had chosen for today. The dress was ivory with an intricate corset that helped accentuate the natural curve of her waist. The corset was covered in a delicate lace with small pearls sewn into the patterned material. This had been a particular favourite of hers as it finished at her knee, which was a respectable length for going on a walk round the gardens. It was not dis respectful for a lady of her class to wear a dress of this length. This was one thing she liked about society; at a casual affair it was understandable for a lady to wear a dress to the knee. She had kept her hair down, but taken strands and plaited them. Her hair reached down to her knees but this did not bother her. Serenity had woken up early this morning after a restless night and decided to take the time to plait her hair like she used to in the days she stayed at her palace. There was something missing she wondered whilst looking in the mirror then it hit her. She walked across to the vase filled with white roses and took one. Once the stem was broken she fixed it into place by her right ear. She nodded in approval just as the door began to open. Her stomach did a flip as she realised she had no idea what today would bring for either of them.

Endymion had stood at her bedroom door for a minute before finally bringing up the courage he needed to walk into her room. He had been up half of the night thinking about why on earth he had made the offer in the first place! It was a memory he continued to replay over and over in his mind. This girl he hated, also intrigued him and he couldn't shake off this feeling of attraction towards her. Maybe that was a good thing, they were to be married… That was another thought that kept crossing his mind. What would she be like? Would they even be able to bear each other's company? He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Well, at least there was no date set on the wedding yet… His father had at least given him the time to let this sink in slowly. He shook his head and realised he'd been stood staring at the door, the guards were looking at him strangely so he smiled and entered her room. As he entered the room, his heart skipped a beat. There she was, stood by the mirror with the sun reflecting in on her. The dress accentuated her figure so incredibly he had to stand and clench one of his hands as he drank in the sight of her. She seemed to blush slightly under his darkening gaze. He shook his head, what was he thinking! This was one of his hated enemies; he had to remember this fact. His body seemed to react to her without any thoughts towards their history. He coughed and tried to collect his thoughts. The more he tried this, the more his mind wandered to what she looked like underneath those layers of lace and silk… How would she react if he brushed his hands along her porcelain skin, what noises would she make if he brushed up her legs moving closer towards-

"Prince Endymion? Are you okay? You look a little flustered." Serenity looked at him, noticing how his gaze had darkened as he entered the room. This was a look she had seen on his face before, but she shrugged it off. She knew there was a physical attraction between the two of them but didn't want to think about this any deeper. She struggled not to stare at him in those tight black shirts he seemed to love wearing. It was so tempting to want to see what was underneath them- Mind out of the gutter please Serenity! You have a job to do, that's all it is. She had to remember this fact.

"I'm fine Princess. Shall we?" He gestured towards the door; maybe light conversation would help keep this attraction at the back of his mind. Although, judging by a particular body part he had a feeling this would be rather difficult.

"Of course." She nodded and walked over to him. They walked out of the room in silence.

Serenity had assumed that they would be followed but the guards stationed by her room stayed in position having a conversation with each other. Endymion had noticed her glancing at the guards and said:

"I know what you're thinking. But I'm more than capable of keeping an eye on you."

Serenity rolled her eyes and laughed slightly as they continued to walk. The silence they shared as they walked down the corridors of the palace was not uncomfortable or awkward in the slightest. Neither person felt that anything needed to be said, Serenity was looking around at the sights of the palace and he did not want to disturb her. There would be time for talking later on.

The intricate detail of the architecture in the palace always seemed to surprise her with its high marble pillars all beautifully sculpted with the Tarel Royal Sigel. Their footsteps tapped against the marble flooring. Tall crystal vases of scarlet roses that came up to her waist stood in the corners of the great hall as they walked past the giant water fountain she had seen on her way in the palace all those weeks ago. Endymion led her down one of the corridors down the side that soon changed to a darker luxurious theme much like the library and the king's study. They passed through an old oak door and into a wood panelled hallway with hundreds of paintings running down the side. Serenity was side glancing at all the paintings of members of the Tarel royal family over the generations. The pair continued down this corridor occasionally passing servants on the way that smiled and said hello to the Prince. He seemed to know all of them by first name and greeted them happily as he passed. Then, their facial expressions changed as they saw her next to him. It went from adoration to hate but she just did not respond.

He glanced at her occasionally, even he had noticed the looks the Princess was receiving and he was impressed at her neutral facial expression. She showed no signs of being offended and kept her head held high. It was a quality he hated to admit, he liked in her… He shook his head, when did he start thinking of qualities he liked in this girl!

"I thought you might like to see the gardens but is there anything else you would like to see?" Endymion asked her, trying to stop allowing these thoughts to cross his mind.

Serenity looked up at him in shock as they walked down the corridor. She was shocked by his invitation to accompany him on a tour of the gardens, but to ask her what she wanted to see… She could not distinguish between the two versions of the prince she knew. The one who she was meant to despise and use in her plans, and the one who she was beginning to see before her.

"Well… I would quite like to see the stables. I have heard about the Tarel horses and-" She stopped half way through her sentence and blushed.

"Of course, we can. We'll go there first." Endymion smiled down at her.

They continued their walk in comfortable silence each person fighting their own personal inner battle. The pair reached the door and Endymion opened it for her, allowing her to step outside. He was shocked by her reaction when he opened the door for her.

Serenity had no idea he could be chivalrous; it seemed to be an unconscious motion for him. But it was not that which shocked her, it was the fresh air that hit her face for the first time in weeks and she felt a rush of happiness fill her body. A wide smile crossed her face and she looked up at Endymion.

"Thank you." She said and stepped out onto the terracotta path in front of her.

Endymion closed the door behind them and stood in awe of the girl that stood before him. The moment the fresh air hit her face; she became filled with happiness and glee. Serenity had been unable to hide her elation at finally being outside. He felt a sudden warming to the small blonde in front of him as much as he hated to admit, even if it was just to himself.

"Shall we?" He said gesturing down the path, which would lead them to the stables.

"Yes." Serenity smiled as she followed him down the path. She was noticing every small detail, the delicate songs of the birds hidden in the trees and bushes. The smell of freshly cut grass made her sigh as she remembered all the details of being outside she had forgotten. There was a slight breeze, which was wonderful with the sun shining down upon them. It would be uncomfortable if it were not for the breeze. Everything seemed more vibrant and beautiful after spending so long locked away only being able to look at the world from behind a pane of glass. A bumblebee lazily flew round her head before flying across to the nearest flower, a beautiful red rose. The smile on her face could not be moved when she was looking round her surroundings. It was beautiful, peaceful and she loved it. They walked in silence, both appreciating the sounds of the gardens. Serenity stopped as they went round a corner and approached the stables. She breathed in suddenly at the beautiful sight in front of her. The stables were an incredible sight! A large outdoor school was at one end, she could see 30 stables stood in the ground with people wandering backwards and forwards with beautiful horses of all colours from palomino to black. Endymion looked back at her and gestured her to come forward.

"Come on, I'll show you some of the horses." Endymion smiled warmly at the girls obvious delight.

They walked past the various stables with horses snorting and whining as they went by.

"They are so beautiful." Serenity sighed looking at the horses, she longed to be allowed to go riding like she used to at her palace. A longing pain filled her as she thought back to Midnight.

Endymion looked at her change in expression and asked.

"What is wrong princess?"

"I was just thinking about my own horse, I do miss him." She smiled thinking of the wild and fiery stallion she had left all those weeks ago on that mission. It was then they both heard a loud whining round the corner and the sound of men shouting at each other. Serenity couldn't contain herself, forgetting where she was and ran round the corner towards the distressed sound. She hated hearing a horse feeling worried and anxious. Endymion shouted after her and followed realising where she was running to.

When she went round the corner, there were men in a fenced off enclosure desperately trying to tie one of the most beautiful horses she had ever seen. There was a wonderful grey Arab who was struggling in the ropes of the men trying to hold him down with all their might. She couldn't bare it; she didn't care where she was or what they thought of her. Endymion was shouting at her not to go near as she vaulted over the fence into the enclosure.

"Take your ropes off him!" Serenity shouted angrily, authority ringing through her voice. The men turned round at looked at her still holding onto him.

Endymion stared in disbelief as the girl jumped over the fence, his generals had been trying to tame this Arab for weeks. He had bought the untameable animal himself and was desperate to try and tame him. Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoicite each had a rope, beads of sweat running down their red faces as they tried with all the might they had to hold on. They looked in disbelief at the young girl as she stared angrily at them all.

"You have got to be kidding me. Get out of the way Princess. I'd hate for you to get trampled." Sarcasm oozed from Kunzites voice. This stupid little Athenian was more trouble than she was worth.

"No. Let go of him. You're distressing him." She turned and looked at Endymion with sadness in her eyes.

"Let me try my method…" Her voice was filled with sorrow for the distress of the animal and her desperation to help.

Endymion stared at her in disbelief and nodded at her.

"Take the ropes off him and let her try."

"But my lord-" Jadeite began before being cut off by Endymion.

"Take the ropes off now."

"Yes my lord." He nodded and they all reluctantly loosened the ropes and walked out of the enclosure. The generals came and stood next to him, all of them looking at him in disbelief.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Kunzite snapped at him.

"Just wait." Endymion lifted his hand up to tell them to stay silent as he watched her intently.

Serenity watched the horse rear and gallop round the enclosure. She was filled with sadness for the fear she saw in the creature's eyes. The stallion stopped in the other side of the enclosure staring at her with fear and anger. It was then, she walked slowly up to the horse making gentle soothing noises and her hands raised to show she had nothing to confine the animal. He began to paw the ground but she refused to give in. Serenity got within a couple of meters of the animal as it reared she continued to walk until she was stood as close as she could be when the animal landed. The stallion stomped back down and she smiled gently at him, continuing to make soothing noises at him. She looked the stallion straight in the eye as her hand lifted gently to his face, stroking her hand up the side of his cheek.

"Its okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Serenity smiled as she felt the horse begin to relax under her touch. His ears began to move from being flat against his head to forward, staring at her inquisitively. The stallion snorted as her hand moved to stroke along his neck, she felt his head move and nuzzle her gently in the side. He felt her warmth and kindness.

"Don't worry. No one is going to try and do that to do you again. I won't let them." She smiled as she felt the stallion completely relax beneath her touch. He bowed his head gently as she stroked along his side. Serenity stroked along his side making soothing noises for a minute before deciding to do something risky but that she knew was right. She jumped up onto the horses bareback, he jumped slightly as she landed but was soothed by her gentle strokes and whispers. Serenity carressed along his mane and took a piece in her hand. She looked up and nudged slightly into his side. The horse shook his head slightly and began to move forwards. She managed to get him to calmly walk up to the edge of the fence where she saw the generals and Endymion stare at her in shock.

"That gentleman, is how he should have been treated from the beginning." She smiled before dismounting from the Arab. He nuzzled his head into her side as she moved next to his head and stroked behind his ears.

Endymion stood in shock as he watched her tame the horse in less than ten minutes. He hated to admit, but he saw her tenderness and felt himself taking a slight liking to the girl. She was gentle and kind with the horse and stared at the stallion with a look of pure happiness and adoration. The horse was completely enamoured with the girl, he stared at her with a look of gratitude and love in his eyes. The Arab seemed quite taken with the Princess and he hated to admit, but he was starting to see why.

"Leave him in the enclosure, feed him but please. Let me come back tomorrow and help with his training." Serenity looked straight at Endymion, desperate for his approval at this task. She hated being locked up in her room and this would allow her the escape she craved.

He nodded and she jumped over the fence staring at the generals before giving them a brief nod. They stared at her with a look of confusion still plastered over their faces. None of them could believe what they had just seen after weeks of trying to tame the animal she had managed what they couldn't in ten minutes.

"Come on Princess. There is still much of the grounds I wish to show you." Endymion gestured and they began to walk off down the path.


	12. Chapter 12 - So Close, Yet So Far

**Authors Notes:** I would like to begin by apologising for my lack of chapters over the last couple of months! I was hoping to have something written. However, university came first and I'm glad to say: I'VE FINISHED MY DEGREE. WAHOO. It was a very stressful couple of months and I've been desperate to write more but did not have the time. I would like to say thank you for being so patient and I promise from now on, chapters will be coming at regular intervals (hopefully weekly/fortnightly). Thank you for all the reviews, they have been fantastic and would like to say thanks to **GinnyPotter0183**, **LoveInTheBattleField  
**, **Moonprincess998** and **HHS13** for all the reviews they have sent for the majority if not all of my chapters. It's lovely to see people so keen to see where the story progresses as much as I am!

I will firstly begin by replying to **HHS13**'s extensive reviews of my chapters which I always love to read! It's a pleasure to have a reader think so deeply about my story. Thank you for all the wonderful compliments about my chapters, it's really given me confidence to take my writing deeper and experiment more with perspectives which I hope offer a twist from the bog standard single narration! I always wanted Serenity to be feisty and have more to her than just her innocence. To me, whenever I watched Sailor Moon, she had an innocent ditzy side but behind it was a girl who was determined, courageous and dedicated. That was the side I wanted her to have in this and to use her innocence to her advantage. Do not worry, I plan on making the story unpredictable and will not be sticking to the standard love story. It's going to have plenty of twists and turns which is why I introduced Diamond who I have to admit is so much fun to write about. I'm going to expand on this story slowly and bring all the pieces together gradually. I don't want to rush the story, I want it to feel natural and to draw everyone in! The characters are in for a rough ride is all I'm saying for now on this subject!

I would also like to discuss Diamond a bit further, his character will begin to take shape as will the other characters. I will begin to explain his back story and what is going on! But I want to keep some suspense and mystery about him, I will admit that I have recently been studying Othello (my favourite tragedy by William Shakespeare) and have a fascination with Iago as a villain. He has been an inspiration for my version of Diamond within this story. So I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter of Feigning Innocence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or story lines within Sailor Moon. I also do not own the quote used above as this is taken from the great bard himself! William Shakespeare.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – So Close, Yet So Far.**

_** Heaven is my judge, not I for love and duty,  
But seeming so, for my peculiar end;  
For when my outward action doth demonstrate  
The native act and figure of my heart  
In complement extern, 'tis not long after  
But I will wear my heart upon my sleeve  
For daws to peck at. I am not what I am.**_

* * *

The generals stood in shock staring after the pair as they walked away. None of them could quite believe what had just happened, had he really just agreed to allow her to train this horse?

"So, that was interesting." Zoicite said as he stared curiously after them. He had to admit, this girl was interesting. None of them had been able to contain the animal with ropes let alone a woman with nothing but her voice and touch. The Princess was most certainly a curious creature.

"What was interesting about that? That bitch of an Athenian needs to remember her place. She may be engaged to Endymion, but she is still a prisoner." Kunzite snarled through bared teeth.

"Let's just hope he remembers that." Jadeite sighed nodding after the couple.

They all frowned at each other, knowing there was a potential between the Prince and Princess that they hoped would never be fulfilled.

Just watching the pair talking and chatting as if they had no cares in the world was the final straw for Kunzite as he stormed off to the gate, slamming it hard behind him.

"Where on earth are you going?" Nephrite shouted after him. No one could deny Kunzite had a temper on him.

"None of your goddamn business!" Kunzite shouted behind him as he walked round the corner. He had to get out of there, away from everyone to cool down and think. It was the only way to contain his temper, he knew the others had done nothing wrong and taking it out on them wouldn't be fair. Kunzite ran his hand through his long white hair. This was just getting so out of control.

"Well, I can see that your temper hasn't got any better over the years Kunzite."

He turned and saw Lord Diamond stood leant against the wall of the stables, without a care in the world. Although he was not particularly fond of Lord Diamond, no one could deny what he had done for the Tarel kingdom over the years. He had helped save the starving population by offering grains, medicines, fresh water and livestock at a reduced price. There had always been something about Diamond that made Kunzite unsure but he never discussed his distrust with anyone. After all, he had helped them at a time in need.

"Lord Diamond, What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have some very interesting information on a certain prisoner housed in the Tarel palace."

Kunzite raised his eyebrow at the man, what on earth could he possibly have found out about the Princess? Yet, it did not surprise him that he had obtained information. Diamond was notorious for not only selling produce but also selling information and secrets. His links ran deep; it was something he build up over many years through trust and bribery.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I knew that you would enjoy telling the Prince yourself. You can take all the credit for finding out the information yourself; I have no issues with that." Diamond smiled widely at him waiting for an answer.

"What do you gain from this?" He looked Diamond up and down sceptically; there must be something he wants.

"There is only one thing that I want and that is Prince Endymion really seeing what she is. The satisfaction will be enough for me."

"Then what is this information?"

Diamond put his arm round Kunzite, checked no one else was around and leant in. He lowered his voice just in case anyone else happened to be listening in.

"I apologise for being so close, but we must air on the side of caution. I was innocently minding my own business on the top floor of the library unaware that Serenity was on the bottom floor. It was then that Endymion entered the room. At the beginning it was running smoothly unfortunately, until an argument broke out and he stormed out. This was when it happened, another man whose face I unfortunately could not see. My eyesight is not at it's best for the finer details of a face from so far away. He was not someone I recognised otherwise I would tell you of course. It was then that the conversation began. He was a spy sent to offer the Princess instructions from her father none the less! Her instructions were to get closer to Endymion. Once they were wed he told her she must do what she is famous for and we both know that is not her skills in the bedroom."

Kunzite felt his hands clench into fists at his side. Before this information he despised the Princess. But now, he had an even deeper loathing and hatred for that cold blooded whore!

"I must tell the Prince at once! She must die now for this!"

"Now now Kunzite, don't be too hasty. Think about this logically. Endymion can play her at her own game. Now that he will know the truth, he can try to pry information from her. She will have no idea what he is doing; she will just arrogantly think she is succeeding. Then he can get his revenge once they are wed."

Kunzite thought about this plan for a second, in the long term this idea was much more satisfying than just watching her execution. He could watch her smug arrogant face all the while knowing what would become of her. Revenge is of course, a dish best served cold.

"You are right, she must pay for her actions and an execution will be too quick. It will not be painful enough. She deserves everything that is coming to her and getting information out of her as well is just another plus to this plan."

"Well then, it is surely time for Endymion to find out this information! Remember, you found out this information yourself. He will reward you handsomely for this Kunzite, I am sure of it." Diamond patted him on the back and smiled at him, all the while thinking what a fool this man was. His temper had always been Kunzite's downfall. It overtook him and clouded the majority of his judgment and Diamond was counting on that predictable behaviour.

"I will be sure to tell him now!" Kunzite shook Diamond's hand thanking him for this information whilst thinking of Serenity's demise. Something he found great satisfaction in!

Lord Diamond waved goodbye to Kunzite as he walked quickly round the corner. He laughed slightly to himself; his plan was beginning to come together. The Prince and Princess could not become close, it would not benefit him in any way for a number of reasons. But he could not think of that at this moment! There were many things to plan in preparation.

"Let the games begin." Diamond laughed taking a Cigar out of his pocket and a small silver lighter. He lit the cigar; a celebration was needed for such an occasion. Kunzite had taken the bait and was now on his way to put the second part of his plan into action.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me do that." Serenity said smiling up at Endymion. They were currently walking through the rose gardens after a leisurely stroll in comfortable silence past a large apple orchard. The pair had continued to walk through the roses and Serenity sighed as she took in the sights, sounds and smells of their surroundings. Bumblebee's lazily buzzed around the beautifully vibrant roses of all colours.

Endymion looked down at her in surprise, he had seen another side to the princess that he had not previously thought possible.

"It's not a problem. You didn't really give me much of a choice." He said smiling down at her.

The pair walked side by side, Serenity continued to take in the Tarel palace grounds. Black birds were singing happily in the shade of the trees as they past. It was pure bliss to be able to enjoy the harmony and balance of the world without thinking of anything that was happening around her. They began to turn a corner and she noticed Endymion look at her out of the corner of his eyes. It confused her until she turned the corner and saw the sight in front of her.

"I thought you would like this area."

Endymion and Serenity had walked into a beautiful area of the garden. The sheer beauty of the sights surrounding her was overwhelming. Birds were fluttering round delicate birdbaths with small marble cherubs flowing water from trumpets and harps. A large lake was in the middle of the area with crystal azure water gently rippling in the breeze. Large oak trees were scattered around the area and Serenity could not help but feel like she had stumbled into Eden. There was an area of lush green grass right by the rushes on the lake, which Endymion gestured, for them to move towards.

"This is absolutely beautiful." Serenity smiled as they sat down in the brilliant summer sunshine by the lake, watching the world go by.

Endymion watched her out of the corner of his eye and had to admit he had seen another side to the feisty little princess. His first impression had been of a cold-hearted killer but this had slowly begun to turn as he saw her passion for the world around her. She was stubborn, but so was he. They were more similar than he first realised and part of him hated to admit that fact. Endymion felt a strong confliction form within his mind, no one could deny she was attractive (a lower part of his body kept reminding him of this fact) and that she was a passionate and caring woman. But at the back of his mind the looming reality of who she was kept coming into play. She was his sworn enemy; she had killed many of his generals some of whom had been friends and family.

"Is something wrong Endymion?" Serenity saw the confliction on his face and had asked before realising it had come out of her mouth.

"Sorry, I'm fine thank you." Endymion smiled down at the pretty blonde.

"I have to admit that you Tarel's know how to make a stunning palace garden."

Endymion chuckled at her comment, watching her delicate porcelain hand move her hair over her shoulder. It was only now that he saw her under the sunlight at such close proximity that the scars had become prominent. Thin white marks of various shapes and sizes were across her small shoulder. It was at this point he realised she had seen him staring.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too-" He stuttered.

"It's okay, I mean- I can see why you'd notice them." Serenity laughed nervously as she moved her hair back over her shoulder out of embarrassment. Whenever people stared it made her self conscious about the scars that riddled her body, a constant reminder of what she had done…

He frowned and subconsciously moved her hair back over her shoulder. His hand gently stroked along one of the scars.

"You have no reason to hide them."

Serenity looked up at him in shock, had he just shown compassion towards her?

"How many do you have?" Endymion blurted out.

"I lost count about 2 years ago. You know, I never wanted to-"

Serenity was not able to finish that sentence.

"Excuse me Prince Endymion, I didn't mean to interrupt but I just wanted a word." A masculine voice said from behind her, she turned her head and got a shock with what she saw. Kunzite, his face stern and cold.

"Oh, Kunzite. Is there something wrong?" Prince Endymion got up and shook the other man's hand.

"Something has happened in the village next to the royal palace that we need to discuss."

"Of course, I must take the Princess back to her chambers."

Serenity sat trying to hide her confusion as to what was going on. After all that had happened today, she had forgotten her objective. She had to make the Prince fall in love with her. It was her duty and these conflicting feelings must not get in the way of this.

"I will meet you in your study." Lord Diamond bowed and walked off with a smirk across his face. Now to make sure Endymion knew what she was really like.

Endymion gently helped Serenity up and they began to silently walk back to her chambers. A feeling of sadness filled Endymion; he was actually beginning to enjoy her company and was curious as to what she was about to say before being interrupted. Although, Kunzite had urgency in his voice and would not have disturbed him unless it was important. He sighed as he looked down at the Princess. She really was a beautiful sight.

"I'm sorry that we were not able to spend more time together today."

"It's fine Prince Endymion." Serenity smiled as they continued the walk in silence. A feeling of dread filled Serenity when she began to get close to her room. The chambers were beautiful but it symbolised her confinement from the outside world. It was still a prison.

"Well, here we are." He smiled and opened the door and led her inside.

"Thank you, I had a lovely time." She tried to smile but couldn't hide her disappointment.

"Hey." Prince Endymion gently put his hand under her chin, lifting her head up to look into her sorrow filled eyes.

"I'll take you outside to finish the tour tomorrow, I promise." He saw the relief in his face and acted with impulsion (something he rarely, if ever did). He gently leant down and kissed the side of her cheek lightly. Being this close to her meant he became intoxicated with her scent, a beautiful combination of vanilla and rose. His heart began to beat slightly faster as he pulled away. Her eyes were wide with shock and he stuttered, unable to get any words to form. Instead of staying and apologising he quickly ran from the room leaving her shocked and confused. What on earth was that all about? Why was he showing so much compassion towards her? And more importantly, why was her heart beating like a drum and doing somersaults over such a small show of affection?

* * *

"Now then Kunzite, What has happened?" Prince Endymion was sat behind his desk tapping his fingers along the edge.

"Well, there is something you should know about the Princess." Kunzite was stood facing the fire.

"Oh and what would that be?" Endymion was collecting papers that were strewn across his desk.

"She's playing you for a fool. I have obtained information on the little Athenian whore."

"Kunzite, I know you dislike her and I myself am not best pleased of being married to her. But this must stop if I am to-"

"That bitch has been given orders by a spy who was sent in by her father! She has been told to make you fall in love with her to gain information then after the wedding to kill you!"

The papers in Endymion's hands crunched and crumpled under the sudden pressure of his hands clenching around them. He knew Kunzite would not be lying; this man was his head general and a trusted friend. The information cut straight through Endymion and he wished that it were her throat he was crushing not his papers. That bitch he thought was trying to make an effort, which had a loving caring side, was lying. Serenity was everything he originally thought she was and by the gods she was going to pay. He got up and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Get her here now! That bitch is going to pay with her life for this!"

"Endymion, I have a better idea. Death will be too quick for this whore. Why don't you use this information to your advantage! She does not know you have any idea, you could play her at her own game. Whilst she believes she is making you fall in love with her gain information on the Athine kingdom. Then, after the wedding torture and kill the stupid bitch!"

Endymion stomped to the fireplace staring into the flames and thought about what Kunzite had said. His anger was so strong and intense that he wanted to rip that bitch's head off. But he knew, this was a better idea. Bide his time, then pounce when she least expects it.

"Let's see how good this bitch is at playing this game then." Endymion stared angrily into the flames.

She was going to pay for this.


End file.
